


Peace

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Leia needs a vacation, Older Characters, Prompt Fill, RebelBounty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: The prompt was Bartender/Patron + Speeder + Happy.





	Peace

She arrives right at closing time. His usual customers know better.

“It really is you.” Age has lowered her voice and given it a rasp, but there’s no mistaking Leia Organa, even now. She’s dressed in dark clothing, cheap leather, harsh makeup. Trying to blend in.

He doesn’t pause in his work as she saunters up to the bar. Those glasses won’t dry themselves. “You sure about that? With a face like mine...”

“I’m sure.”

There’s a blaster tucked just below the glasses rack. He hasn’t had to use it in years. “What do you want from me, Princess?”

“Princess. There’s a word I don’t hear very often these days.” She lays her hands on the scarred counter, her fingers splayed. Showing him empty hands.  “I’ll have a Mantellian rye. A double.”

“We’re closed.”

That earns him a smirk. “Really?”

“Really.”

For a few seconds they stand there, facing off in silence. In another life, he’s still a bounty hunter and she’s a princess. She’s picking herself up off the ground, ready to fight as Jabba’s guards leave his room.

“Touch me and one of us is going to die.”

He’s been many things in his life. A rapist isn’t one of them. They come to an awkward truce for a night, and at some point he removes his helmet. Making Leia Organa one of the few beings left the galaxy who can recognize him.

“I heard rumors,” she says. Her nails are painted black, the light glints off of them as she drags her fingertips along the bar. “I could hardly believe it. The great Boba Fett. The man who was supposed to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, serving drinks to freighter pilots and traders in a place like this.”

“It’s my place.”

“What’s it like? Retirement, I mean.”

He picks up a bottle of Mantellian rye. “The bar is closed. But if you want that drink…”

His speeder is parked out back. It kicks to life beneath him and he waits. He doesn’t look back when she climbs on behind him.

There’s a rise to the west of town, a small mountain wrapped in fir trees. The path up to the top is long and winding. Dangerous in the dark. The speeder handles differently with another person on it. Her arms wrap tight around him and her nails bite through his clothing, but she doesn't say a word. 

When they reach the top, she dismounts first. She walks into the clearing, where the trees part the night sky is endless. The stars are just pinpricks, scattered like diamond dust. He pops open the seal on the Mantellian rye, takes a drink and hands it to her. “This is what retirement is like.”

She drinks and takes a long, deep breath, her eyes on the stars. 


End file.
